


Secret Setup

by IcelandicGoat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Time, Fingerless Gloves, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Coran, Mentioned Hunk - Freeform, Pining, Pure, Secret Santa, Setup, Space Mall, Takes place before the lion swap, Wingman Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcelandicGoat/pseuds/IcelandicGoat
Summary: Tired of his little brother’s pining, Shiro rigs the aniversal secret Santa in order to hopefully get Keith and Lance together.





	Secret Setup

With the many years spent in space, Secret Santa had become a sacred tradition, and one the paladins would keep up despite being homesick and fighting in an intergalactic war. Every year the seven would write their names on a piece of paper, and someone would pass them out at random one night, leaving them taped to the doors of the others. This year, it was Shiro’s turn to pass out the names, but Keith just wouldn’t shut up and let him leave.  
“How dare he be so just, ”Keith paused, looking for the right word while hanging the top half of his body off Shiro’s bed,” Perfect! It’s unfair.”  
This had been Shiro's life for the past three years, being forced to listen to his little brother’s constant pining over Lance. Everything from his “ocean blue eyes” to his “bulging chest”; Keith’s words not his. How Keith couldn’t see through his frilly, schoolgirl crush was beyond Shiro, but lance’s sad attempts to woo Keith were getting extremely annoying.  
“Keith put the knife down,” Keith had been waving it around as Shiro did pull-ups on the bar they installed in his room, and his didn’t need Keith dropping it on himself again. Huffing, Keith did just that, but cut his finger while putting it down.  
Keith cursed, ”Where are the band-aids again,” He asked, rolling over onto his stomach and standing up, wavering a bit as the since all the blood had rushed to his head. Sighing, Shiro pointed at the door that connected to his bathroom.  
“I’m going to pass these out, I’ll be back soon,” Shiro announced, grabbing the folded papers with everyone’s names on them and walked out of the room. Walking down his hallway of the castle, turning the corner, he digs through the names, finding Keith and Lance’s, and putting them in his pocket. Keith and Lance’s pining had been a handful, but mostly Keith's, seeing as Shiro always heard that end. Continuing his walk through the castle, he rolls up the sleeves to his “ugly,” sweater, as said by the younger four paladins, and passes out the rest of the names. 

The next day had been relatively calm for Shiro until Keith had burst through his door, and started gushing about getting lance for his Secret Santa, which Shiro had been preparing for.  
“What can I even get him, Shiro, there’s not that many possibilities,” Keith rushed, waving the paper around as he paced the room, his normal black t-shirt replaced for a more “festive” red one.  
“Isn’t he always talking about wanting more movies to watch,” Shiro suggested, trying to give Keith a hint as to what he should do,” And there is that one store at the space mall that sells a whole bunch of earth stuff,” He tried again, after getting a blank stare from Keith. Slowly, the red paladin seemed to fit the pieces together, his face lighting up with an idea.  
“Thanks so much, Shiro!” Keith said, grabbing his jacket from the bed,” You’re the best brother ever!” With that, Keith rushed out of the room, no doubt to convince Coran to take them to the space mall.

In a similar situation to Keith, Lance was also in shock from getting Keith as his Secret Santa, however, unlike Keith, Lance knew exactly what he was going to get Keith. For months now Keith had been complaining about how his fingerless gloves were falling apart, so the second Lance saw Keith’s name on that piece of paper, he knew what his gift would be. He had narrowed down the possible stores that would sell them down to two; the knife store that Keith almost got arrested at, and the Earth store, since Keith had beat him to asking Coran to go to the space mall, all he had to do was get on the pod with the others and enjoy the ride.  
“Alright everyone,” Coran announced as they walked into the mall,” Let’s meet each other back here in two vargas. If anything happens you have your phones, don’t be afraid to give me a call! I’ve fought off plenty of no good criminals in my day and-” Lance slipped away as Coran finished his story. He loved hearing the stories Coran had to tell, but if he wanted to get these fingerless gloves without Keith catching him buying them, he’d have to act fast.  
Rushing through the crowds, Lance hurried along to the Earth store before the chance of running into Keith came up. Unluckily, as Lance started to walk into the store, he saw a mass of black hair, and the infamous cropped jacket of Keith Kogane browsing the small movie collection. Spinning on his heels, the blue eyed paladin turned the opposite direction, try to get away from the store, and Keith, unnoticed. With his course set on a beeline to the small knife booth, Lance hoped he could find what he needed, he hadn’t expected Keith to leave before Coran had finished his story, but Keith was the one who insisted on coming in the first place.  
Gulping, Lance hesitantly walked up to the booth, being greeted with a shady-sounding hello from the seller.  
“Hi, yes, do you happen to have fingerless gloves for people with five fingers.”  
“You're just in luck young one,” The booth owner said, waving a set of his several arms for dramatic effect, another pair reaching below the set of knives in front of him, pulling out a box and opening it,” This just happens to be the last pair I have,” He continued, opening the box, showcasing a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves, the edges trimmed in a metal similar to gold, the knuckles reinforced by the same metal. “These are made from the nearly indestructible fur of an omega yalmor,” The seller’s voice dragged on, giving the interaction a more ominous feel,” Threads of ancient crystals are woven in, ensuring a perfect fit for their owner, the metallic enforcement make these perfect for hand to hand combat, and are perfect for that boy you want to impress,” the salesman finished with a smirk  
“Wait!” Lance knew he hadn’t mentioned Keith,so how’d he know,” How do you kn-“  
“I can tell why someone’s buying something kid, it’s what makes me so good at this job,” he said, closing the box,” So are you gonna buy these or not.”

Lance hasn’t expected to find something so perfect for Keith so fast, but he was happy about it. The paladins had long since returned to the ship, and lance didn’t want to wait to give Keith his gift, he had spent the whole afternoon giving himself a pep talk, not wanting to back down like the last time he gave Keith a gift, which he had left at Keith’s door. Currently, Lance was leaving the kitchen, and with a supportive pep talk from Hunk, Lance was finally ready to give Keith the gloves,however, when Lance opened the door to the living room, he was met with Keith, and movie projector from Earth.  
“What's all this,” Lance asked, looking around, already envious of Keith and whoever was spending the afternoon with him.  
“it's for you,”Keith said,holding up a blanket,”I'm still getting set up but I'm your Secret Santa,and I thought you'd like a movie night,”He explained,walking over to the panel besides Lance that acted as a light switch, dimming the lights, revealing red and green faerie lights draped across the room in several strands,” I found an the Rudolph movie ,you did say you missed Christmas movies, and-”  
“Thanks Keith I love it,”Lance looked down at his present,a simple black box with a green bow,”Here,these are for you.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow, looking between Lance and the box as he took it. Opening it, his eyes lighting up as he rushes to try them on.  
“How did you know wanted these !” Keith exclaimed, trying them on and holding his hand out to admire them,”Thank you so much!” And before Lance or Keith knew what was happening, Keith kissed Lance on the cheek. Realizing what he just did , Keith goes red , immediately trying to apologize. Before he could gather his words, Lance grabbed his glove- clad hand in his own.  
“So I hear you managed to get Rudolph for Christmas.”  
All Keith could do in response was nod, letting Lance lead them to the couch , covering them with the blanket Keith had been messing with when Lance walked in. Pressing play on the movie, the two let themselves enjoy the company of each other before they had to return to being the defenders of the universe. 

After watching from the vents , the mice run to Shiro's room, reenacting what they just saw. Smiling, Shiro gave the space mice some sweet bread he picked up at the mall. He just set those two love birds up, and relieved himself from the headache that was Keith's unending pining.


End file.
